


Все как по писанию

by Laiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: Написано по заявке:Михаил и Люцифер из Клетки наблюдают за приключениями Винчестеров, болеют каждый за своего и вовсю комментируют, а Адам вынужден выслушивать. H!





	Все как по писанию

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета, гамма:** terebellum  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Персонажи:** Адам, Люцифер, Михаил  
>  **В главных ролях:** Дин Винчестер, Сэм Винчестер  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Размер:** ~3000  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Примечания:** написано по заявке 5.23 на Supernatural Gen Fest

Они упокоились через каких-то два столетия. Душа Сэма не дождалась пары десятков лет, а может, дело и было в том, что она свалила из этого чудесного местечка. Как бы то ни было, они успокоились. И первые пятьдесят лет Адам искренне наслаждался тишиной. А потом заскучал. Потому что, ну чем можно заняться в Клетке, если не разрывать душу на части. Скукота.  
Адам чувствовал себя дряхлым, уставшим от жизни стариком. Учитывая, что живым он при этом не был, а устать мог разве что от смерти. Покой осточертел до скрючивающего спину ревматизма. Впрочем, спины, которую скрючил бы ревматизм, у него тоже как таковой не было, но Адаму нравилось считать, что испытываемые им ощущения досаждают так же, как старикам ревматизм. О геморрое почему-то думать не хотелось. Наверное, потому что геморроем были засевшие с ним в тесной Клетке эти двое.  
Эти двое, к слову, тоже скучали. Нет, они вяло переругивались, даже пытались затеять драку, но все как-то без энтузиазма. Без огонька. Хотя огня тут раньше было предостаточно. Люцифер скуки ради принялся ковырять стенку Клетки. Действие монотонное и бесполезное. А потом они обнаружили — Люцифер, ковыряя, и обнаружил, — что если в качестве подогрева и облицовочного материала не использовать инферно, Клетка… Она становится прозрачной. Наблюдая в один чудный, внесший приятное разнообразие в их сосуществование день, как Кастиэль изображает сверхновую — не его слова — Дина, — Адам философски пожал плечами, а вот Люцифер и Михаил приободрились. Кажется, недолюбливали этого ангела Господня они оба.  
Так у них и появилась плазма во всю стену, оно же окно в мир реального, прямая чертова трансляция жития Винчестеров, охотников за нечистью. Адам даже название придумал: Сверхъестественное. К слову, название отражало и техническую часть экранизации. Поначалу смотреть, как Дин моргает несколько часов подряд, казалось чем-то сродни утонченному издевательству. Адам еще заподозрил, что не иначе как в Аду расположилась тайная резиденция Бога. На каждого посмотреть — это времени сколько нужно, а тут тебе моргают только по целому часу.  
Но Люцифер и Михаил втянулись. Казалось, их нисколько не смущала замедленная съемка жизни своих фаворитов. Они даже развлечение придумали: каждый болел за своего, что позволило им впоследствии злобно и не очень переругиваться. Из спортивного интереса. Адама же назначили судьей. Не спросив.  
— Твоя Ева той еще штучкой оказалась, — широко-доброжелательно улыбнулся Люцифер. — Будешь сопротивляться, оживлю здесь.  
— Ты не можешь ее оживить, — немедленно осадил его Михаил.  
— Зато сон наслать могу. Этот разницы точно не поймет.  
Они говорили так, будто «этого» здесь не было, и Адаму пришлось пойти на сделку. Во всяком случае, от безделья его спасли. Только желание сказать спасибо благодетелям почему-то не возникло.  
Так, поставив точку в затянувшемся на два столетия Апокалипсисе, они перешли к Судному дню, изображая скромный филиал Страшного суда в Клетке на задворках Ада. Сэму, как Антихристу, очки присуждались за плохие поступки, Дину, как предполагаемому праведнику, — за хорошие. В общем, все как по писанию.  
— Он убил подружку Сэма. — Люцифер жевал воображаемый попкорн. — Это минус.  
— Она была кицунэ, — тут же парировал Михаил. — А значит, он убил монстра.  
— Она была подружкой Сэма, — упрямо твердил Люцифер.  
— Судья?.. — хором.  
Почему за их зашедший в тупик спор всегда огребал он? Но судил Адам честно. Насколько мог.  
— За убийство монстра — плюс. За обман Сэма и убийство его подруги — минус. То, что не убил мальчишку — еще минус. Итого, минус один.  
— Это же ребенок! — возмутился Михаил.  
— Он монстр, — устало отозвался Адам, с тоской думая, что видеть ему этой ночью адские джунгли вместо райских кущ. Почему-то Михаил считал такой сон самой изощренной пыткой. — Сэму плюс. Он как раз монстра не убил, идет по темной дорожке.  
— Одному мне кажется, что у тебя сбились приоритеты в понятиях о добре и зле? — едко спросил Михаил.  
Адам пожал плечами.  
Адские джунгли снились ему целое десятилетие.  
— Этот Осирис мошенник!  
— А почему мы не считаем все прошлые грехи? — воспользовался ситуацией Люцифер. — Дин грешник, говорю вам.  
— Отклоняется, — не согласился Адам. — Судим только по текущему. Сэму минус, он спас брата.  
Следующие несколько десятилетий ему снилась Ева, голая и с яблоком в зубах, настойчиво мычащая, что она его Мать. У Адама вдобавок к ревматизму начал дергаться глаз.  
— А он горяч!  
— Прелюбодеяние! Ха! Это прелюбодеяние!  
— Это небольшая слабость, он все еще не смирился со смертью бородатого охотника.  
— Не смирился? Лет двадцать прошло! — Люцифер требовательно уставился на Адама. — Один из семи смертных грехов, судья, — настойчиво напомнил он.  
Адам колебался. В сексе ничего плохого не было: это скрашивало их досуг, состоящий из охоты на левиафанов, по меньшей мере целую неделю. Но Люцифер нашептывал на ухо историю создания семи смертных грехов, а перед глазами стояла только-только исчезнувшая из снов безлиственная Ева.  
— Это невинное утешение, — не сдавался с другой стороны импровизированного дивана Михаил.  
— Грехопадение!  
— Она его соблазнила!  
— Седьмая заповедь нарушена!  
— Да замолчите вы оба! — не выдержал Адам. От нашептываний с двух сторон в ушах звенело.  
Люцифер и Михаил замолкли. От удивления, не иначе.  
— Я решил, — пока эти двое не опомнились, взял он золотого тельца за рога. — Прелюбодеяние — раз, не смог убить монстра — два. Дин в минусе.  
— Она была его дочерью! — взорвался возмущениями Михаил.  
— Породил монстра — три, — подумав, добавил Адам.  
Люцифер ликовал. Адам скосил глаза на довольного как черт дьявола.  
— Сэм убил монстра и спас брата. Два очка в минус.  
Ева потерялась в адских джунглях, и Адам спал спокойно. Кажется, он начинал втягиваться.  
— А я хорош, — ухмыльнулся Люцифер через несколько десятков лет. — Крыша едет у него конкретно.  
— Вот остался бы с нами, тоже сейчас бы телек смотрел, — встрял Михаил. — Говорю же, неудачник по жизни.  
— Ты своего-то протеже видел? С ролью праведника он справляется более чем не очень.  
— Мой протеже, что бы ты зн… Дерьмо, он жив!  
— Вот и я говорю, дерь… Эта пернатая рожа не сдохла?!  
— Уберите его лицо, я не могу смотреть на его лицо!  
— Он должен был отдать концы, еще когда я щелчком развеял его по ветру!  
— Нет, он должен был отдать концы, еще когда первые мысли о предательстве посетили то, что у него вместо головы!  
— Я вообще-то пытаюсь следить за сюжетом, — осадил их Адам.  
Какое-то время стояла обиженно-враждебная тишина. Ангела Господня Кастиэля они точно не любили.  
— По крайней мере, без головы он теперь наверняка остался, — кисло прокомментировал спустя сколько-то месяцев Михаил.  
— Он избавил от меня Сэма, — грустно не согласился Люцифер. — Сволочь.  
— Теперь будешь его развлекать, — поддел Михаил, но как-то безрадостно.  
Живой Кастиэль напомнил им о том, где они находились сами. Настроение было испорчено, и Адам спокойно отправился спать без сновидений.  
— В Чистилище попадают только твари. Все. Я выиграл! — Люцифер довольно потер ладони.  
— Он спасал мир, Люц, уйми свои амбиции.  
— А Сэм спас собаку, — встрял Адам. — Минусуем.  
— Лучше бы он спас брата, — проворчал позже Люцифер.  
В Чистилище Дин зарабатывал очки одной левой. Театр ступившего на тропу войны лицедея и двух шутов изо дня в день показывал одно и то же карательное представление. Люцифер пребывал в депрессии все сотню лет.  
— Он не просто не убил вампира, он вернул его к жизни! — наконец оживился тот. — Требую справедливости!  
— Минус сто очков, — прикинув, согласился Адам.  
— Эй!  
— Минус сто очков, — непреклонно повторил он. — И Сэм не искал брата, ему плюс.  
— Я все равно впереди, — буркнул Михаил.  
— Надолго ли, — едко улыбнулся Люцифер. — Твой мальчик падок на удовольствия.  
Адам подписался под каждым словом.  
— Он жив, — уныло протянул Люцифер.  
— Я вижу.  
— По крайней мере, он все еще псих. Небритый псих.  
— Он был психом еще до того, как сошел с ума. Бритым психом.  
— Он побрился, парни, — известил Адам, отвлекаясь от экрана.  
— Заткнись! — хором.  
Адам даже не стал на них обижаться. Просто пошел спать.  
— Его зомбировали, — развеселился Михаил. — Наоми, я всегда знал, что могу рассчитывать на твою канцелярскую душонку. Получи, Люци. Когда Дин закроет Врата Ада, в выигрыше буду я.  
Пословицу про шкуру неубитого медведя архангелу Господню видимо никто не рассказывал.  
— Можешь закатывать губу обратно, Майки, — зловредно протянул Люцифер после. — Песика зарезал Сэм.  
— Ты еще не понял, что так или иначе это ничего не меняет? — отвлекся от экрана Адам. — За прохождение первого испытания — минус двадцать очков Слизерину.  
— Готовь панихиду, Люц, — подлил святого масла Михаил. — Дин ведет с Чистилища.  
Дьявол обиделся и объявил им бойкот на несколько лет. Сны тоже попали под цензуру.  
— Этот лысеющий черт убил Мэг! Мою Мэг! — взорвался, не выдержав обета молчания, Люцифер. — И это то чмо, что протирает задницей мой трон!  
— А мне он нравится, — веселился за его счет Михаил.  
— А мне нравится, что ты сохраняешь оптимизм, — огрызнулся Люцифер.  
— Мой оптимизм имеет…  
Адам обреченно закрыл уши и стряхнул обоих с рук. Лучше было, когда они насылали на него сны.  
— Давай, детка! Давай! — азартно подпрыгивал Люцифер на диване. — Сверни узурпатору шею! Покажи, что такое рыцарь Ада!.. О нет, нет! Сэм!.. Ну зачем?!  
— Что творит это пернатое недоразумение?! — возмущался тем временем Михаил.  
— А мне он начинает нравиться, — осклабился Люцифер, довольный, что ввернул шпильку. — Заставить пасть ангелов с Небес — на такое даже я бы не замахнулся.  
— Мне напомнить, что Врата Ада сейчас закроются, и твой Сэм уйдет в такой минус, что никакие крылья его не поднимут?  
— А мне напомнить, что…  
— Замолчите оба, иначе я начну навешивать штрафные очки! — не выдержал Адам. — Я спать! Неделя на это у меня точно есть.  
Спать ему не дали. И на этот раз дело было не во снах.  
— Да он ревнует, ха! Ад, проснись! — Адама настойчиво толкали в бок. — Сэм ревнует! Ревность — это плохо, он заслужил балл.  
— Я просил не называть меня так. — Проснувшись, Адам отпихнул дьявола в сторону и выпрямился.  
Вместо попкорна сидящий рядом Михаил грыз локти.  
— Дин, нет! Что же ты творишь?! Нет-нет-нет!..  
— Давай, Дин, спасай брату жизнь, убереги его от потери тысячи очков. Может, заработаешь сам пару-тройку… и потеряешь сотню.  
Зловещий хохот Сатаны гулко разнесся по углам Клетки.  
— Да!  
— Нет!  
— Дин все равно опережает, — чисто из вредности напомнил Адам. «Ад» Люциферу он не скоро простит.  
— Да что ж он творит! — Михаил рвал на голове волосы. — Это же Гадриэль! Гадриэль! Иезекиэль предпочитает лысых! Дин, зачем же ты так сейчас подставляешься?!  
— Мне, определенно, по душе тяга старшего брата к самоуничтожению. Не подпускать его к Чистилищу — и он благополучно растратит все свои бонусы за несколько десятилетий.  
Люцифер был доволен на протяжении четверти века.  
— Абаддон всегда была моей любимицей. Детка, если разберешься с этим торгашом, я тебя повышу.  
— Сидя здесь, повышать придется до трона Сатаны, — фыркнул Михаил.  
— А Кас опять небритый, — вмешался Адам.  
Упоминание ангела портило настроение им обоим и улучшало сон ему.  
— Адские псы, он когда-нибудь сдохнет? Даже став человеком, это дерьмо ухитряется выживать!  
— Дерьмо, видишь ли, не тонет. Человеческая мудрость, — флегматично заметил Михаил.  
Адам хмыкнул. Лучше бы он другие пословицы учил.  
— Дин убрался на кухне!  
— То, как ты пытаешься вырвать очки, вызывает жалость, ангелочек.  
— Ты видел тот бардак?  
— Не засчитываем, — отклонил запрос Адам.  
— Сэм убил пророка, это заслуживает по меньшей мере десятку!  
— Что было жалко, так это вот это, Люци. Пророка убил Гадриэль.  
— Из-за того, что Дин его туда впустил, — с удовольствием напомнил Михаилу Адам. — Минус десять очков Гриффиндору.  
— Он не виноват в его проступках!  
— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Слышал о таком?  
— Дьявол!  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — осклабился Люцифер.  
Адам скинул с рук обоих.  
— Они у него в башке, прям как мы с тобой, — заржал Люцифер, наблюдая за миссией по избавлению головы Сэма от паразитирующего в ней ангела.  
— Только мы посолиднее будем, — подметил Михаил.  
— Ты действительно так считаешь? — кисло спросил Адам, стряхивая в который раз облюбовавших его руки архангела и дьявола.  
Ему никто не ответил.  
— Ауч, это было больно, Сэм. Даже я признаю.  
— Дин страдает как праведник, — тут же затянул свою песню Михаил. — Брат отвернулся от него. Сказал, что он ему не нужен.  
— За такое очки не присуждаются, — сухо напомнил Адам.  
— Чем ты подкупил судью, Люц?!  
— Тише-тише, — Люцифер воздел руки верх. — Это твоя фаворитка в дерьмо вляпывается, будь честен перед собой.  
— Я пропустил, Кас опять ангел? — влез Адам.  
— Он дерьмо! — хором.  
Ну, хоть в чем-то они согласны.  
— Вначале он убил Мэг, а теперь виновен в смерти Абаддон! Я убью этого карлика с искусственно выращенным членом! Порву на части и угощу адских псов, которых он, святое мое терпение, тоже себе присвоил!  
— Даже не пытайся перевести все стрелки на демона перекрестка, Люци. Твоего рыцаря Ада убил Дин и ему за это присуждается… Сколько?..  
— Сто очков, — открыл Адам шпаргалку с баллами.  
— Дьявол!  
— Когда ты взываешь сам к себе, звучит, как минимум, дико. Или ты к новому королю?  
— Закройся!  
— И все-таки он мне нравится.  
— Вы финал пропустите, — вмешался Адам. — И у меня тут дилемма: когда Дин все-таки убьет Метатрона, будем считать в плюс или в минус?  
Михаил тут же помрачнел. Этот вопрос они поднимали с убийством каждого ангела. Быть или не быть? Ангел — нечисть или не нечисть?  
— Он возомнил себя Богом, он уже не ангел, — осторожно заметил Михаил.  
— Скажи уже как есть, — фыркнул Люцифер.  
— Это не изменит того, что Сэм был хорошим мальчиком в этом столетии, — услужливо напомнил Адам.  
Теперь мрачными были оба.  
— Значит, решим, когда он все-таки убьет его, — жизнерадостно подытожил Адам.  
— Ну вот, решать не пришлось, — с облегчением откинулся назад Михаил. — Дин мертв. Его душа попадет в Рай. Я выиграл. Пришел, увидел, победил. Слышали о таком?  
Он, определено, учил не те высказывания. Все же следовало рассказать ему про шкуру неубитого медведя.  
Адам как в воду глядел.  
— Ну и… Тебе все еще нравится Кроули? — вкрадчиво осведомился Люцифер в раз воцарившейся тишине. По открывшимся глазам старшего Винчестера медленно растекалась демоническая темнота.  
Михаил гордо промолчал.  
— Черт, мне следовало поставить на старшего брата!  
Бойкот архангела Господня продлился почти сотню лет.  
— Мне железно нравится эта рыжая ведьма. — Люцифер был счастлив и доволен.  
— Она крашеная.  
— О, ты заговорил!  
— Он убил Первого убийцу.  
— Ты правда заговорил? — удивился Адам, оборачиваясь к Михаилу. — Ах, да, конечно, убийство… Дин почти реабилитировался.  
— Он сорвется, вот увидите. Метке нельзя сопротивляться. Вопрос времени, когда Дин Винчестер станет Вторым убийцей.  
— Тебе что-то известно, чего не знаем мы, Люц? — с любопытством поинтересовался Адам.  
— На руки его посмотри, и все узнаешь, — беспечно пожал плечами Люцифер. — Трясутся как у наркомана в ломке.  
Что-то он не договаривал. Но руки у Дина действительно тряслись.  
— А он держится.  
— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты молчал.  
— Пособничество освобождению Метатрона — это плохо или хорошо? — опять вернулся к волнующему Адам. Им давно следовало решить, каких критериев придерживаться.  
— Конечно, плохо. Он освободил того, кто угрожал человечеству.  
— Он ему не угрожал, — парировал Михаил. — Он собирался его направлять. Как и полагается ангелу Господню.  
— Вот как ты теперь заговорил.  
— Адам?  
— Технически Майкл прав, — признал Адам. — Сэм поступил хорошо, а значит, списываем баллы.  
— Да вы ебнулись со своими критериями!  
— Следи за словами, Люц. У нас возрастной рейтинг.  
— А я все еще подумываю ввести систему штрафных баллов, — мстительно добавил Адам.  
Спать в ближайшее время ему не довелось.  
— Сэм сплелся с ведьмой, это плохо.  
— А Дин сжег Книгу мертвых, это хорошо.  
— Он ее не сжег.  
— Он думал, что ее сжег. Это было жертвой с его стороны.  
— Засчитывается.  
— Черт!  
— Для меченого он совершает слишком много хороших поступков, — довольно заметил Михаил.  
— Он сорвется, — мрачно пообещал Люцифер.  
Адам удивленно приподнял брови. Что-то он точно не договаривал.  
А потом они узнали что.  
— Вот оно как. Оказывается, это не ты плохой, Люци, это Метка.  
— А я и не знал, что ты носил Метку, брат.  
— Ты много обо мне не знаешь. — Люцифер задумчиво скреб кожу на руке.  
— Но это не изменит того, что Дин пожертвует собой ради спасения мира. Я выиграл.  
— Напомнить, что произошло в последний раз, когда ты это сказал?  
Адам был согласен. Проекция шкуры медведя с его подачи хорошо вписалась в интерьер Клетки.  
— Во всяком случае, он убьет Сэма, — философски подметил неунывающий Люцифер чуть позже. — И если исходить из моих подсчетов, попадет младший брат прямо в Ад.  
— Очков за спасение мира все равно причитается больше, чем за братоубийство, — прокомментировал Адам, не сводя глаз с экрана.  
Обстановка накалялась.  
— Ну же, Дин, давай, ну! — болел Михаил.  
— Сэм, ты можешь! Ты же почти адвокат! Докажи это!  
— Дин!  
— Сэм!  
Под бодрые крики болельщиков коса летела со скоростью дюйм в день.  
А потом Михаил резко поменялся в лице.  
Кажется, он начинал постигать смысл присутствия шкуры медведя на их полу.  
— Сколько у нас там за смерть Смерти? — неуверенно спросил он.  
— Три сотни.  
— А за освобождение Тьмы? — потирая ладони, довольно осведомился Люцифер.  
— Пять сотен. Дину в минус, Сэму в плюс.  
— Есть!  
— Дерьмо!  
— А дерьмо как раз-таки опять живо, — вставил Люцифер. — Узурпатору конец.  
Стало понятно, что про шкуру он тоже ничего не знал.  
Адам подсчитал очки. Перепроверил, подсчитал еще раз. Свиток с двумя столбиками цифр свалился с дивана и живописной дорожкой устелил пол Клетки вокруг шкуры.  
— По нулям, — объявил он. — У обоих.  
— Врешь!  
— Еву натравлю!  
— Адские джунгли давно не снились?  
Ангел и черт тут же вцепились ему в руки, принявшись заглядывать через плечо. Адам распрямил спину, неторопливо отложил свиток и стряхнул с себя обоих спорщиков.  
— Ну а поскольку Винчестеры никак не могут определиться, объявляю введение штрафных баллов, — широко улыбнулся он.  
Ангел и черт удивленно моргнули. Адам улыбался. О наказуемости инициативы и о том, куда заводят благие намерения, он точно никогда им не расскажет.  
Житие Винчестеров, охотников за нечистью, продолжалось, заседание Страшного суда продлевалось, но за всем этим была упущена одна маленькая, тем не менее весомая деталь: назначенному на нем судьей уготована роль Бога.  
В Рай или Ад, Адаму только предстояло решить.  
Так что все в их маленькой вселенной шло как по писанию.


End file.
